Trill Me, Chill Me, Fulfill Me
by RunninOnCrazy
Summary: For Valentine's Day, A.J. takes a pages from the Rocky Horror Picture Show, channeling Janet to express what she really wants from Punk. [Inspired by the RHPS; Will be updated everyday until Valentine's Day]
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own anything WWE or from the Rocky Horror Picture show._**

Ha-low-ha!

I'm taking a break from Not Weak Just Stronger to give you a very smutty gift for VDAY. I love you all, so this is my gift to you.

The BF and I were watching my favorite B-rated movie of all time: The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Don't laugh at me. It's the weirdest musical I've ever watched and it's addictive. I also remembered an interview were A.J admitted her warm-up musical selections included Broadway scores. Also, it's a horror rock show. Punk loves Rock music, metal and punk rock if I recall.

I put it together, watched the movie again and wa-la: MAGIC!

Rated T for Chapter 1, will change to M for sexy roleplay and smut at chapter 3. So follow this story if you want to see what happens!

Here's where it started for our favorite couple!

* * *

Flashback: October 2013

"It's just a jump to the left!" A.J yelled as everyone laughed at her.

Phil watched her slinking around in a black cape as she started dancing, joined by Kaitlyn and Layla. They were imitating the famous Time Warp dance in a late night bakery and cafe on a Sunday night with Kofi, Zack and Phil. With Halloween and Punk's birthday coming up, A.J found out about a midnight showing of the Rocky Horror Picture Show in a local vintage theatre, knowing Phil would get a kick out of watching the film. Hanging around the weirdo fans of this B-movie, who came dressed in character, would be an added bonus and made the cult movie night all that much more entertaining for them.

He had to admit, it was a fun night. He wasn't big on hanging out with his co-workers, but A.J persuaded him to come out and enjoy himself. Lately, he'd been so down in the dumps. He'd always walked around the WWE with this '_I don't give a flying monkey shit what you think_' attitude. But the place just made him feel miserable one day after the next. He was upset about losing Paul as a manager, having his championship around John Cena's waist, the lame story lines... and now, he was just bitter over his break up with Amy…again. He wasn't having a happy Punk-tober.

A.J. may have changed that. Everyone had kept a fair distance from him since the Royal Rumble lost, but she stayed close to him and made him crack a smile once in a while over video games, comic book, and old school horror films, which is why she decided to plan this night out. Despite the fact that it was a bit rowdy for a movie show, he did have fun with her…and everyone else.

"That is the hottest pelvic thrust I've ever seen." Punk flirted, nodding in approval as A.J. giggled. She collapsed in the corner couch next to him, and didn't say a word as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and hugged her closely. "Thanks for setting this up."

"Not a problem. I told you before that no one should be sad during their birthday month. We should be celebrating so…" She gushed, holding her mug high in the air, toasting with the group and shouting "Here's to Punk-otber!"

They all saluted him as he chuckled.

"So, what do you want to do now?" she asked after taking a sip.

"Sorry but I have a certain fella waiting for me and a bed to sleep in. We'll have to continue the party after RAW." Kaitlyn shot up as she hugged everyone before Punk could stop her.

"I agree. I have to media morning that's packed." Kofi said, having Layla and Zack chime in with him.

"You guys are so _boring_." A.J groaned. Her brown, glowing eyes averted to Phil, who grinned widely as she spoke. "I really want another cupcake."

"So do I." He concurred. "Leave us weaklings. We will carry on without you." He waved them off playfully. After the good-nights were said, Phil joined AJ with two cupcakes. "Honestly, I never realized how humorous that movie was. Thanks for convincing me to come out tonight, AJ."

"The musical scores are kind of my favorite, but seeing Tim Curry dance in lingerie and heels is enough to make you pee your pants." She pointed out, and watched him smirk as he picked up a cupcake. "But it's not a big deal. I'm sure you could have chosen something better…"

"Nothing is better than being here right now.' He returned. She locked eyes with him and watched him smile sweetly back. "At least you're here for me A.J. You've just always been there, no matter who I am or how I act around you."

"Well, I…" She was at a loss for words as his hand landed on her lap. He'd been flirtatious in the past, but he'd hardly been touchy-feely. Not with her at least. She cleared her throat so she could finish her thought. "I just saw how bummed out you are about everything going on. I couldn't let you stay in a funk around your special day."

"This _is_ special, alright." He quietly spoke, his eyes drifting from her eyes to her full, pink lips. "I have to repay you somehow."

"I didn't do this for a reward."

"But I could just…" As he tried to think of some grand gesture, his rough fingers glanced across her face, thumbs lightly brushing her cheeks and jaw line as he stared into her eye. Hearing the hitch in her breath, he leaned closer. "I could just show you how thankful I am." He whispered.

"_Phil_…" She couldn't say anything. He led her closer and pressed his lips against her soft ones. Once she realized once what happening, she just accepted it by relaxing her body and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Phil, I like you." She quietly muttered against his lips, pulling back just a little to see his reaction. She felt a little apprehensive, waiting for him to embarrass her he'd done in the past. This time... this time he didn't have a reason to do so.

"I know." Was all he said.

She rolled her eyes in animated delight at his lazy, sexy drawl. Taking her hand in his, he pressed a soft, sweet kiss on her wrist.

"I like you too AJ."

She snorted a little behind her smile, but he knew she was beaming and squeaking in her brain.

He knew why she did all this for him, and now, he needed to give her what she really wanted.

* * *

RedFoxy, you are the best for looking this over. You're awesome.

Tell me what you think guys! I'll be dropping the next chapter tomorrow and the final one of Valentine's Day.


	2. Chapter 2

So, here's the next chapter of this Valentine's tale. Everyone gave me positive feedback and I appreciate it soo much.

Again, I own nothing here. Just the idea.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Flashfoward: Valentine's Day 2014_

Once his executive town car drove through the forest shrouded roads in Windsor, UK, his stomach started to tighten anxiously. Phil Brooks still had no clue what his girlfriend had planned for Valentine's Day. Her friends didn't say much when he left the arena in London, either. Kaitlyn and Layla just kept giggling like teenagers at an apparent sleepover, when Aksana handed him this medium envelope. A leggy, wavy-haired blonde, and tall English woman dressed in black chauffeur attire came to take him to his destination. Erin, of Addison Lee Chauffeurs, had been driving for the last thirty minutes and with ten or so minutes to go. As much as his insanely nosey streak pried, she refused to tell him anything of their ride. She wasn't permitted.

Phil knew should just let things slide, but A.J. was hardly this secretive...ever. They had talked about the holiday and she didn't beg him or expect anything. All she ever wanted was his love and affection. She'd spoiled by him daily with romance. They did it differently from everyone, and it hardly went wrong. Since they were wrestling in a different country, they planned to handle all the romantic wining and dining after touring the United Kingdom.

He hated being in the dark whenever she planned things. He'd been reading the note and anxiously rubbing his finger over the key with a soft smile. _'There's a light….over at the Frankenstein Place. Erin will lead you there. I'll see you there.' _He read with mischief in his snicker. "Frankenstein place?" He repeated. Where has he heard that from? His mind drifted for a moment, and he snapped his fingers… he would just ask the only person who could tell him almost anything he wanted to know.

"Siri…" He said into his phone. "What can you tell me about the Oakley Court in UK?" He asked, thoughtfully looking at the key.

"Phil, I have found several links about that location." He nodded as his finger landed on the first one. He scrolled through most of the details with a smile. A Victorian Gothic manor turned luxury hotel did sound like something he could enjoy and romantic enough for her. It over looked a beautiful river and was tucked in the countryside woods in Berkshire.

Then his eyes widened with amusement at all the famous movies filmed in the hotel. _The Reptile, The Plague of the Zombies _and_ the Brides of Dracula, _were all set there in the sixties. They happened to be some of his favorite old-school B-rated horror films. He used to love watching them with AJ, curling up on his tour bus couch just so they have a solo romantic moment on the road.

He didn't figure out why she would care about this place until he read the last line.

"_It is best remembered as Dr. Frank N Furter's castle (called The Frankenstein Place in the film) in The Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975)."_

* * *

Despite her size and height, she managed to kick the ass of people three times her size to become the champion. Not only that, but she'd made out with all the hot guys on the roster before nabbing her boyfriend from all the women who drooled and secretly wanted him for their own.

Nothing AJ ever did in the past made her as nervous as she was now.

Tonight could turn out bad or good. Hopefully, Punk would get the message and be turned on by her actions. She really hoped to satisfy him with this since it took weeks to put it together. From booking this specific hotel to getting the exact outfit and hair correct, not to mention how many times she watched Susan Sarandon moan and sing while caressing a half- naked man with hair that's blonder and muscles more sculpted than Dolph Ziggler's.

Thinking of that blonde man with a bad tan made her shudder. What was she thinking dating someone like _that_? Phil was dangerous and ruggedly handsome. His inked soft skin turned her on, the way he wooed her with romantic words and his '_fuck them if they don't like us_' attitude, the way his fingers touched her drove wild every time. He was arrogant, brass, and wicked sometimes, but she loved the challenge his bad boy persona.

She realized that being with someone as fearless, random, carefree, and bold as Punk made her question her own level of spontaneous behavior. She should do more things like this for him and not be ashamed of it.

Their relationship wasn't perfect, but perfect was lame to her. Being with him was great. They managed to balance one another as friends, and she always came to him when she needed someone to talk to, and vice versa. He also accepted her dorky energy and her strange obsession with Tina Fey, and old school batman cartoons. He laughed with her, not at her. All it took was one night out full of fun, friends, flirting, along with cupcake sharing, some awkward petting and finally… a kiss to light the spark for them. It happened after watching the Rocky Horror Picture show and it's been her favorite memory ever since. That was the one element that helped build their romantic and emotional adventure.

Her phone chimed with a text from Kaitlyn, confirming Phil's departure from the arena and how clueless he was when she passed him the key. She beamed with the phone to her chest and looked towards her mirror again, eyeing her makeup and outfit one more time.

Phil was on his way to the lab…to see what was on the slab. Hopefully, her creature was up and ready for the night.

* * *

Phil thought about that night with AJ as he walked into the hotel. A movie date was just the beginning, and they shared a special bond from the day they started dating a year ago. She joined him whenever he had a match, and loved the single rose she would get before every match. The kisses they snuck in between shows and dates… the deep conversations about comics and superheroes… all of it made their relationship great.

He thought about their first time together. How shy she was, and nervous he actually got once they started getting intimate. The cuddling before, after...during the energetic, passionate sex they had. It had all become normal for them.

But mostly he thought about and how smart, spunky and beautiful she was, inside and out. He didn't realize how much she supported him until that first date. He lost his title and when people started walking away from him, she stuck around him as a friend, made him smile and feel like the man he knew he was. They became closer and fell for one another deeply, and everyone noticed it.

She was trying to make him happy tonight. Just like when she took him to see that movie.

Room 350.

He was here. After an elevator and a flight of stairs led him the suite, he eagerly shoved the key and unlocked the door. A tell-tale dirty grin curled up along his lips. His eyes surveyed the scene and he started beaming like a high school jock who was hoping to get laid on prom night.

The room was romantic with red and black covering the bed and embedded in the curtains. The tray of chocolate cover strawberries and sparkling water on ice were set around candles, a portable speaker dock sat near the bed. He noticed a robe and a towel on the bed, and since he did just finish wrestling in a street fight match, he couldn't very well ruin her kinky plans by not being fresh and glowing like Rocky. He needed to be better than that. H grabbed every scent she loved on him, heading to the bathroom with 'Hot Patootie' whistling from his lips.

* * *

She heard her heart pump through her chest as she walked to the room. She wasn't nervous, just excited. She knew he loved to see her wild kinky side, but this was pushing the envelope. She hadn't performed a song since she and her friends acted as the Spice Girls in high school. She didn't sing or dance that well, but she knew how to role-play, be flirty and show her hunger and desire for him. That should be good enough to get him railed up for the night, and the morning before the English Breakfast, so she had nothing to worry about.

As soon as she opened the door, there he was. The prefect depiction of what a real man should look like. His skin still wet form the chest down, and his tattoos glistened in the dim, candle lit room. He turned to her with a devious smile. She smiled coyly back. "Hey."

"Hey, babe." He slowly wet his lips as he looked over her body, eyes heavy with want already. "You know, you're pretty lucky that were in the UK. I didn't even know they turned the castle into a hotel. This place is amazing. And you…" He inched closer to her and pulled her by the waist, playing with her curly locks as his eyes locked onto hers. "You are so wonderful for thinking it all through." He growled, leaving small, soft kisses around her lips, eye lids and neck.

She had to mentally slap herself before pushing him away. She couldn't help inhaling the scent of Axe and felt his length start to grow underneath that towel. Seeing him clad in nothing more than a towel always got to her inner wild cat. It made her hot, bothered and tempted. All the emotions she needed to feel to pull this cheeky night of love off.

"Oh, _you're hurt_." She moaned breathlessly as she touched his body with her fingers. He frowned amusingly as she pushed him back, leading him away with a pout. With the finesse of a panther, she seductively revealed what was under her trench coat. His eyes grew dark with desire of her, chewing at his lip at the sight of that red lacy bra. The fabric pushed her perfect perky breasts together, and she wore the same underskirt slip Janet wore in the movie, but it was black and torn up a little. She eyed the red marks on his hands, arms and chest, pouting with her lips and her eyes softly glancing his way. "Did they do this to you?"

He couldn't even make words at this point. All he did was nod, playing along as she acted the part. She ripped a piece from her skirt, giving him a peek of her red lace underwear as he patted his hands with the fabric. "Here, I'll dress your wounds." She kept touching those bruises softly, caressing his arms and shoulders with her graceful touch. "Poor baby. There, there now." She repeated over and over as he just stood there with a punch drunk look on his scruffy face.

Once his hands traveled to her hips and along her curves, she caught his eyes with hers. She could sense that familiar darkness in his olivine eyes. He was turned on by her and she hadn't even started to get to work. She smiled wickedly and stepped away, reaching for the remote and clicking the play button.

It's show time.

* * *

see you tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Valentine's Day my dears.

I just want to warn you, I'm not a smutty writer. So this was a huge step up for me. Hope it's as hot and sexy as a Punklee smut scene should be.

I don't own anything by the Rocky Horror Picture Show or the WWE. Enjoy!

* * *

He couldn't believe this was happening to him.

He watched AJ….Janet…whoever the hell she wanted to be tonight, as she turned on her iPod. She looked fucking gorgeous in her version of the costume, making it his favorite color and wearing her hair wavy, making his need to run his hands through her dark brown tresses hard to ignore as she acted along.

He just sat on the edge of the bed with a wide and eager grin as she turned the music on. Her facial expression went soft, pouting innocently and conflicted as the song began. She pressed her body close to him and just started mouthing along with the song.

"_I was feeling done in, couldn't win. I'd only ever kissed before. I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting. It only leads to trouble and seat wetting..."_

She smiled as the song picked up, wantonly locking her amaretto eyes with his as she kept running her hands over his face and into his sooty hair.

"_Now all I want to know is how to go… I've tasted blood and I want more."_

She started to smirk greedily at him, putting emphasis on certain words by moaning them out breathlessly. She ripped off the rest of her skirt before pulling him closer.

"_I'll put up no resistance… I want to stay the distance. I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance."_

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. This could all be one big dream, and he'll kill the bastard that dared to wake him up. Susan Sarandon had nothing on his petite vixen in chucks. She would cry herself a river if she saw how much hotter his girlfriend looked imitating her.

"_Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty… Thrill me chill me fulfill me. Creature of the night."_

She just kept moaning and singing, frowning in a trance and tossing her hair playfully. He stood up but she shoved him back into the bed, laying him down and climbing over his body slowly. She was fully straddling him and eyeing him softly as she caressed her own body. This was really getting to him.

"_Then if anything grows while you pose… I'll oil you up and rub you down"_

He just looked up, watching her trail her fingers along his tattoos and muscled features wickedly. She was basically using the song to get what she wanted tonight. He heard her loud and clear, but before he could stop her, she grabbed up his large hands.

"_And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction. You need a friendly hand and I need action..."_

His hands cupped at her lovely, medium sized breasts, and closing his eyes for a moment, kneaded at them gently with his fingers. Now, he was fully aroused by all this. She let him continue to play at her breasts, and she teasingly ran her hands through her hair, slowly grinding into his hips, moaning out the song.

"_Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty. Thrill me chill me fulfill me. Creature of the night."_

He'd seriously had enough. He couldn't wait for this tune to end. He should give her what she'd been begging for right now.

He reached for the remote on the bed behind him, pushing the pause button as she released a lustful giggle. Quickly he sat up, locking his arms and hands around AJ's waist, making it easier to get into a standing position.

"Oh yes." She moaned in breathless anticipation. He lifted her, pushing her back against the nearest wall while her legs wrapped around his hips. AJ was whining with pleasure as she watched a hand relocate from her hip to the little space between them.

"Tell me again." He growled his request as she mewed against him. He grazed his index finger along the fabric to find her slit, rubbing the already soaking spot softly. "April, tell me." He demanded. He rocked her head up with his so she would look at him.

Their eyes locked again, hers glazed over with lust when she opened her mouth to moan, barely able to find words now that he was in control. He pressed that finger into the nub above her clit, watching her eyes roll dreamily from the push of that button.

"Please…" She quietly pleaded.

"Please what baby?" He demanded. She circled her hips, going with his flow as he rubbed her some more. "What…" His finger arched at the fabric teasingly in an attempt to push it aside. She grasped, and he knew she would go into frenzy.

"For fuck's sake Phil. Touch me right there!" She exhaled vociferously. He chuckled while pushing away from the wall and placing her back on the bed.

He touched her. As he hovered over her petite frame, his tatted fingers mapped her body. His hands ran through her silky brown hair, and he rained kissed along her face, neck and shoulders attentively. He looked up as he traveled between and around her breast, watching her frown and bite her finger eagerly. Oh how he loved that look. It was full of burning desire, and was perfect on her.

What was left of her skirt and underwear got ripped off and tossed to the side, and he growled at how wet and hot the apex of her legs had gotten for him. He could see her look down with anticipation when his fingers danced over that spot, waiting for him to make a move.

"You are something else. You know that?" he spoke while kneeing down, opening her legs with just a push against her knee. She rested one on his shoulder as he slowly sank to his knees, kissing a trail down her tanned legs. Swiftly, he wrapped his arms around her tights and yanked her closer so her lower bottom sat on the end of the bed. AJ rested herself on her knees to watch him. "That was really fucking hot babe. But I wanna hear you sing with a different tempo."

"You know you're the only one who can make me act out." She said wickedly, then bit her lip when he flicked his wet tongue at her. She gasped at the feeling and Phil let go of a satisfied groan before lowering his mouth onto her, sucking and licking, caressing the delicate area skillfully with his tongue.

* * *

AJ was on cloud 9.

Immediately her hands made their way to his head and clutched his buzz cut hair in her fingers as she spread her legs wider, granting him clearer access. Hearing him groan in approval excited her, feeling him press his hands against her inner thighs to keep them open. As his tongue vibrated against her clit, she couldn't catch her breath from the rapture careening out of control. She inhaled sharply and loudly, squeezing her eyes shut to catch herself. She heard him moan, knowing it drove him wild when she cried out this way.

"Already baby?" He questioned, clearly amused that she let go on the first one of the night. "You must really want me to thrill you…" He kissed her inner left thigh, "chill you…" then the right inner thigh, "fulfill you." the quick kiss his placed on the nub of her clit made her snap, gripping the sheet as she arched her back into the bed to release.

He watched with a smile as she exploded, and then licked his finger before rubbing it along the clit and finding her opening. He dipped another inside to feel how tight she was, sighing and shaking his head in disbelief. "You're so tight baby. It's amazing." He moved in and out torturously, coaxing a louder moan this time. His tongue caressed her again and he slid another finger in, curling them inside her.

She knew this would happen. He's was Scorpio, the ultimate master of sex and passion. He's been an animal before, but right now, he was being delicate, yet tortuous during sex. He was passionate when he wanted to be, but knew how to fuck her thoroughly also. She loved it. He didn't like to stop until she had at least found her release a couple of times. The role-play added fuel to a burning inferno.

After he picked up the pace, driving his fingers into her as his lips sucked on her, she gasped out loud. "Is this dirty enough baby?" he asked huskily, getting a hummed yes in return. She felt her body betray her again with another unbridled climax. His lip piercing rested between his teeth when he watched her clutch around his fingers, letting her juices follow down his middle fingers. He growled at the sight and she wiped the sweat from her forehead, eyeing him as he tasted his hands. This man was an outstanding work of art when it came to wrestling, speaking, respect, generosity, love and sex. He was her favorite created creature and as he stood her up, she thought of how lucky she was to have him.

* * *

"How do you want to do this?" he asked, watching her pout in confusion. He knew the question would throw her off, since he was the one who always took the lead. But this was her night. She made all of this happen for her, so he couldn't come empty handed. He had to let her take the lead for the rest of the night. He rested his hand on her waist as she looked around the room, then she eyed the bed with a smile. "Oh…old fashion huh."

"Not exactly." She whispered, tracing the dents in his hip as she let his towel fall to the floor. She eyed his hardened member as it sprung out with wanton desire. He was well-endowed, and so thick. The first time they had sex, he nearly tore her apart. Now, she reached for it more than her favorite lollipop in the candy store.

She shoved him back into bed, eyeing him hazily as she took off the bra, letting it hit the floor before she climbed over him, tracing his muscle dents with her tongue before reaching his pelvic line. He frowned down to watch her, reaching for a pillow to rest his head under as she massaged his thigh. This was going to kill him. She was going to kill him. He watched her wrap her soft fingers around his throbbing manhood, moaning as she began to stroke him. "Sit up."

Phil heard her, but the warm sensation her hands had on his dick ruined his focus. "What?"

"Sit. _Up_." she repeated while pulling him up, making sure he was sitting and looking at her. Her hand traveled to the nightstand. He watched her open the condom and groaned when she slowly stroked the rubber on. "I love you. I'm really glad you're here with me."

He grabbed her head and kissed her softly with a smile. "I'm over the fucking moon after watching you do that babe. I love you too." he said, making her blush as she straddled him in reverse. He brushed her hair over her shoulder, urging her to rest her back on his chest. With her ass hovering over his thighs and his hands on her waist, he hissed when she stoked him again, and then raised her body up to lower herself down. Her soft, plump ass touched his hip and pelvic line; that meant one thing. She's in there deep. "You alright baby?" he asked as he gripped her hips.

She exhaled with her eyes rolling, raising up and down with moaned leaving her lip. "Yes Phil, I'm more than alright with this." His ears pounded when she sank onto him again, sitting on him with her legs bent by his side on the bed, bouncing on him and not losing a beat. She made a low moan as he held on to her, rubbing her body and her erect nipples. He was panting and discreetly let out a moan of his own as she moved. The feeling of her sinking down and grinding herself on his length was amazing. It was sensational and exciting for her to be dominating for once.

His back landed on the bed and she kept going tossing her head around wildly as she ground her buttocks against him. She felt amazing on top of him. He noticed all the times she clutched her muscle, making him moan and groan with his eyes shut when she let go of another orgasm. "You're gonna make me blow babe." He confessed faintly, hearing her chuckle, out of breath. Keeping himself inside of her, he sat up again, guiding her slowly to wind her down. "I want to watch you shudder as you cum on me," he growled. She nodded as he placed a kiss on her bare shoulder, slowly pulled out her before pulling the sheets off the bed.

He pulled her in and rested her on her back, securing the pillows and sheets around her before climbing over and closing in. She moaned again as he sank himself in, slowly pumping and hitching her leg around his waist. "Phil, please, keep touching me."

"You got it babe." He muttered. His hands palmed one of her breasts and he captured it in his mouth, tasting her sweet sweat and inhaling her strawberry scent. He groaned rousingly, saying her name at the normal rate as he grinding into her. "You're so…fucking beautiful." He muttered against her chest, seeing her smile back as he rose up and pressed his forehead against her.

She averted her eyes to peek between them, watching him pump in and out of her center as she slowly melted against him. He started moving faster, and they locked eyes again. Her brown orbs started to tear up at the power he used against her, making him realize how emotionally charged this was for him as well. He kept her this way for what felt like hours. This was different from all the other times and better than the last.

He pressed his lips against her and brought her smooth leg over his shoulder, plunging even deeper as the urge to release overwhelmed him. Her nails dug into his shoulders and he heard her scream from the impact as she arched her back. This time he felt her cum dribble over him, causing a roaring sensation to rock his body and mental state of mind. His movement slowly relaxed as she quivered against him, he watched her come down with a deep, heaving breaths, and tired, hazy eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kept the kiss going as he emptied himself in the condom, snaking his arms under her and embracing her slim body.

AJ shifted around as he moved some hair from her face. "Damn…" he muttered with a raise of his eyebrows and a satisfied grin on his face.

"I know." She said. "I hope you didn't find that weird."

"Fuck no babe. That was…something else. It was amazing." He assured her, smiling as she kissed his cheek. "We'll have to watch that movie couple more times."

She shrugged with a smirk. "We can watch it now if you want to."

"You brought it?" he asked, surprised. "You are one special and wild creation baby."

He knew now that his woman was chilled, trilled and completely fulfilled after tonight. AJ was his version of young and innocent Janet Weiss, but after tonight, she was far from innocent. Rocky's a piece of shit compared to him.

He felt sorry for anyone else who wasn't doing this on Valentine's Day.

He was completely happy with this unpredictable and beautiful creature. At least he had someone to share moments like this with.

* * *

The End?


End file.
